


Pole Dancing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Draco is fastidious, he can also get dirty when necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dancing

**Title:** Pole Dancing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** While Draco is fastidious, he can also get dirty when necessary.  
 **Word Count:** 1500  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica  
 **Warnings:** Sex!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) ’s Monthly Drabble Challenge #45: “I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot _____.”  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pole Dancing

~

“--believe they dragged us out of our perfectly warms beds to help hunt down a bloody--”

“It’s our job, Draco.” Harry sighed as Draco continued, his reminder hardly slowing down his Auror partner’s grumbling commentary.

“--was in the middle of a dream where--” Draco stopped suddenly, so suddenly that Harry turned to look at him.

“Where what?” he asked.

“Nothing.” But Draco was blushing.

Harry was sure that there was a story there, but he didn’t have time to ferret it out just then. “Is it something that’s going to interfere with our mission?”

Draco shook his head. “No.” He paused. “Er, what _is_ our mission, anyway?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just once I wish you’d actually listen to the briefings.”

“Of course I didn’t listen! It’s bloody two a.m. and they dragged me from my bed for some lame--”

“You’re not the only one they woke up,” Harry snapped, finally at his wits’ end. God, his partner was hot, but he was also a bloody git. “Now stop being a selfish prat and help me so we can go to bed.”

“Why, Harry, is that a proposition?” Draco asked, smirking as Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Hm, apparently not.” He shrugged. “Very well, what are we supposed to be doing, then?”

“Um...” For a moment, Harry couldn’t remember their mission, caught up as he was in the imagery evoked by Draco’s suggestion.

Draco chuckled. “I had hoped _you_ paid attention to the assignment.”

“I did.” Harry cleared his throat. “The Ministry got word that the counterfeiting ring we’ve been after is operating out of a seedy Muggle hotel just outside of Diagon Alley. Close enough to cover the use of magic, but outside the protections.”

“And we’re trying to locate them?” Draco sighed. “And that’s why we’re wandering about Muggle London, searching door to door?”

“Pretty much.” Harry sighed. “There’s another team looking one street over.” He pointed at a run-down building. “This one’s ours. We need to scan from inside.”

“Ugh.” Draco squared his shoulders. “Fine, let’s get this done. If we hurry I can be home before dawn.”

A whispered _Alohomora_ opened the door without needing to be let in, and with the benefit of Disillusionment Spells, they slipped past the dozing clerk at the desk and crept upstairs.

“Have to go door to door, I guess,” Harry whispered.

“Wish we could just use a room,” Draco muttered. “Be much easier.”

“It would,” Harry agreed, “but we can’t know which room is occupied until it’s too late.”

Grumbling, Draco nevertheless took one end of the first floor and Harry took the other. They met in the middle minutes later. “No signs of clandestine magic on this end,” Draco whispered.

Harry sighed. “I didn’t find any either.”

“Next floor?” Draco suggested.

“Looks like.”

They went floor to floor, and by the time they reached the third level, Harry was exhausted. “No luck here,” he reported.

“I didn’t find anything either,” Draco said, “but we did get a bit of good luck.” He pointed. “One of the rooms is open and unoccupied. We can scan the rest of the hotel from there.”

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.”

The room wasn’t luxurious by any means, but it seemed clean enough and it was certainly empty. Harry redoubled the Locking Charm so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“I wouldn’t touch anything,” Draco muttered, looking around with distaste.

“Looks okay to me,” Harry said.

Draco shook his head. “I shudder for you sometimes, Harry.”

Harry grinned. “Whatever, Draco. You don’t have to touch anything to do your job.”

“More’s the pity,” Draco muttered.

“What was that?” Harry was staring.

“Nothing. I’ve got the east side rooms.” Draco pulled out his wand and began scanning.

Harry stared at him for another few seconds before turning to his own scanning duties. It took only minutes and then he was left looking at Draco’s back, admiring the curve of his jaw.

“You know, if you’re not careful,” Draco said, still concentrating on his casting, “I’ll think you really _are_ interested in me.”

“And what if I am?” Harry asked, tired of avoiding the topic.

Draco shook his head. “ _Now_ you decide you’re interested?” he chuckled. “I’ve been trying to get you to see me for months, and when we’re in a horrid hovel like this is when you make your move?”

“You’ve been trying to get me to see you as what?” Harry asked.

“For fuck’s sake, do you or don’t you want to have sex with me?” Draco snapped.

Harry grinned. “Thought you’d never ask,” he murmured, hauling Draco close. “Done with your scan?”

“Ages ago,” Draco whispered. “So, are we going to do this or not?”

“Bed?” Harry suggested.

“Are you mad?” Draco inclined his head. “I would touch that thing with a ten-foot pole. The wall may not be any cleaner, but it’s better than that flea-ridden bed.”

“You want me to fuck you against the wall?” Harry murmured. “You realise that means you’d have to touch it?”

Draco quirked an eyebrow and made a show of pulling a pair of gloves out of his robes. He put them on and smirked at Harry. “I’m ready.”

Harry’s answer was to propel him against the wall and nuzzle his neck. “What were you dreaming about when you were in your own bed tonight?” he asked as he tasted Draco’s skin.

“This,” Draco moaned, head hitting the wall. “You fucking me.”

“You mean you’ve been fantasizing about me--?” Harry lifted his head to stare at Draco.

“Mm, although usually there was less talking and more fucking,” Draco said pointedly.

Taking the unsubtle hint, Harry dipped his head again, this time slanting his mouth over Draco’s in an intense snog. As they kissed, Harry parted Draco’s robes, fumbling with his trousers before finally pulling them down. “No pants?” he whispered against Draco’s lips, unbearably turned on by the thought that Draco had been sans underwear all night.

“They dragged me out of bed. Who had time for pants?” Draco was rolling his hips. “Will you get on with it?”

“Face the wall,” Harry rasped.

Draco did, placing his gloved hands flat and bracing against it.

When Harry muttered, “Dammit,” Draco gasped.

“What is it?”

“No lube.”

Draco’s head dropped between his outstretched arms. “Are you or are you not a wizard?” he snapped.

“I like doing it myself,” Harry muttered, whispering a stretching and lubricating spell.

“We won’t be doing it at all if you don’t Get. On. With. It!”

“All right.” Harry positioned himself and thrusting past the tight outer ring, grunted, “Pushy bottom--”

“You’re the one who should be pushing, you--oh yes, right there!” Draco’s fingers were trying to gouge a hole in the wall, which was how Harry knew he was doing _something_ right.

Grinning, Harry moved faster, encouraged by Draco’s breathy moans and detailed instructions. “More. Yeah, there. Just a little to the-- yes!”

Harry was gripping Draco’s hips as he moved, and Draco was arching back to meet him. “Touch yourself,” Harry gasped.

“Not...a...chance,” Draco managed. “Who knows what’s on...these gloves now? You do it.”

Harry almost laughed. “You are such a priss,” he muttered, even as his hand snaked around to collect Draco’s cock and begin to stroke.

“Oh God!” Draco cried as Harry touched him. “I’m going to--” He shuddered, and seconds later he was spurting against the wall, his inner muscles dragging Harry’s orgasm from him.

Moments later it was over and Harry slipped out of him, struggling to catch his breath, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder.

“Floor,” Draco whispered and Harry had just enough in him to help him down and sit next to him.

As he sat there, Harry had to smile. Even at the height of his pleasure, Draco’s hadn’t allowed any part of his skin to touch the wall. When he said that aloud, Draco shot him an incredulous look. “Of course I didn’t.”

Harry’s wand buzzed and he winced. “That’s the signal to meet up with the other teams.”

Draco nodded and got to his feet. They cleaned themselves up and, after removing all traces of their presence from the room by virtue of several Cleaning Charms, they left. “That’s probably the cleanest that place has been since it was built,” Draco muttered as the door closed behind him.

As they walked out into the street, Harry said, “So, any chance we may get to repeat that in a bed sometime?”

Draco smirked, and just before the rest of the team drew close enough to hear, he said, “Perhaps. After all, while that place was horrid, I’ve no objection to touching _your_ pole again.”

~


End file.
